Wartorn
The Wartorn is a Covenant remnant faction that was installed deep within the Covenant's fringe worlds by the Terom Group, led by Garr 'Alakavai, former High Councilor of the Covenant Empire. Using the resources of the Terom Group, as well as that of Creshen and other allied colonies, the Wartorn quickly expanded it's territory and gathered additional resources after the fall of the Covenant. The Wartorn remains to be one of the few remnant factions to have the capacity to produce their own materiel from scrapping old ships, asteroid mining, scavenging Covenant installations and planetary strip mining. 80,827,672,142 Background The formation of the Wartorn has its roots from back during the founding of the Covenant by displeasure Sangheili residences of Creshen. While some rebelled or refused to continue fighting the San'Shyuum, there were those who knew their survival hinged on false loyalty to the "Prophets" and the belief in the Great Journey; this deception allowed the Cresheans and their mindset to survive into modern day. The building blocks for this faction would be facilitation by the "Terom Group", an organization of former and current Covenant citizens who wished to create change in their society for the better. Their dream, however, would be dashed after the betrayal of the Hierarchs and all they could do was to establish a new "Covenant" in the former's fringe region. History Founding On December 31, 2552, the formation of the Wartorn was declared. Wartorn Campaign Government & Religion The Wartorn is led by the High Kaidon, below him is the Prime Minister who is charged with the governing of the civilians within Wartorn space, and the Supreme Commander who is in command of their military forces. Although the Supreme Commander has limited political power, he is ultimately second in command should the High Kaidon be made incapable of doing their duties, while the Prime Minister is third in command. Below the triad is the Wartorn Council, headed by Kaidons from clans, keeps, and allied planets. The Council is headquartered in Aevelum, a city that was built upon the location of where the San'Shyuum Exarch was killed. Organized groups, such as Jith Salvage and Reclamation Services, Alakav Forges, Ver'tah Armory and other factions have minority representation in the Council as they have pledged their assistance to the Wartorn. Having learnt the truth about the Forerunners, the Halo Rings, and the Great Journey, the Wartorn had been established as a secular institution for all sectors in the government and the decisions it made. However, because they were aware there would be those who would still worship the Forerunners as gods, they allowed the worship of any religion and even allowed them to place shrines on their ships or in their quarters if it was too small. Culture and Society The Wartorn has a tiered structure, higher tiers can be accessed after a few years in military or government service. Depending on what tier a citizen is apart of, they are given additional rights such as being allowed to leave a planet at any time or to recieve early service from a government facility (medical, government, etc). The extensive use of automation has allowed even the lowest of civilians to live a comfortable life on the more developed worlds. While Sangheili is the primary language used, updated translators are commonplace allowing other species to speak any language that has been cataloged. However, because sangheili are the dominant species within the Wartorn, their language is more commonly used in governmental and military functions, but most starships and interface systems allow users to switch languages. Member Species *'Sangheili:' Much like in the Old Covenant, the Sangheili are the primary political and military leadership within the Wartorn. Despite this fact, the Sangheili have taken every attempt to integrate the other races into the governmental process. Sangheili typically acts as overseers for Tratum drones and the other races. *'Unggoy:' Finally given the choice of their occupation, the majority of Unggoy have taken to jobs of mining, gardening, repairs, farming, and sanitation. They are rewarded for their work for a plentiful supply of methane, and even methane planets of their own. Recognizing their impressive ability to learn, the Wartorn ensures they are properly trained in all facets of Unggoy life in the Wartorn, whether they work as engineers, scientists, or military personnel. *'Lekgolo:' Mgalekgolo colony forms have a significant advantage to those of their Covenant cousins, all their openings are closed and are slightly shielded to boost defence. If they so desire, the lekgolo worms inside are able to leave and begin to terrorize the infrastructure of their enemies. Lekgolo worms are also placed inside vehicles to assist in the operation of mechanized units. *'Jiralhanae:' Although they are few in number, the Jiralhanae of the Wartorn are some of the most intelligent of their number as they have managed to look past the differences between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae to bring a better future for their people. Although most Jiralhanae has set aside their grievances, it does not mean it is still not present as minor conflicts still arise. *'Kig-Yar:' Largely hired as mercenaries, the Kig-Yar of the Wartorn have joined them to ensure increased profits; few, however, have joined the Wartorn because they simply wish to live a good life in a relatively stable society. *'Yanme'e:' The Yanme'e are an insectoid species that are led by their Queens. By making various deals with Hive Queens, the Wartorn has acquired the services of their hives who serve the Wartorn through repairs, construction, and in the military. *'Huragok:' Huragok continues their previous roles in assisting in reverse-engineering of Forerunner artifacts and to teach others how to do so in their absences. *'Yonhet:' Yonhet act as trade ambassadors to allied Covenant remnant groups and human factions, gaining much more prestige in the Wartorn then they ever did in the former Covenant. *'Tereno:' At one point the Tereno was considered a valuable fringe species of the Covenant. However, this would eventually change when their people were nearly wiped out after they began to experiment with artificial intelligence. Since being saved by the Terom Group, the Tereno have since supported their efforts by assisting them in any way possible. Notable Sangheili *Garr 'Alakavai, High Kaidon of the Wartorn *Khito 'Nucam, Imperial Admiral *Sor 'Srasovai, Commander of Wartorn Knights *Zot 'Alakav, Special Operations commander & commander of Veiled Light *Vero 'Dadum, Commander of Plague Squadron *Oza 'Alakav, leader of Alakav Forges *Viko 'Krasov, Shipmaster of Unrelenting Storms Unggoy *Klum: Unggoy Jockey *Kaway: Lekgolo *Obuye Keru Nobu *Henogo Keru Lidde Huragok *Bounces Around Yanme'e *Ry'Tel: Yanme'e Queen Kig-Yar *Gux Toc: Ibie'shan, commanding officer of Sharpened Feathers Military The military of the Wartorn is one of the backbones for their society, having been the primary founding force and the heavy militarization throughout their territory. Unlike their predecessor service in the armed forces is not mandatory nor was necessary to make a living, but it did help as membership had benefits. After the collapse of the Covenant, Wartorn trainers began to evaluate their veteran recruits and sent them into what training program that would best suit them. Army warriors were those who displayed great physical abilities, marksmanship and aggressiveness. Shipmasters were made from those who showed tactical brilliance and leadership skill. Those who were sent to the wartorn support group were those pilots who displayed a predatory mentality and showed remarkable reflexes. *Special Warfare Group Technology Because they were small in number compared to the Covenant and UNSC, many Wartorn ships were installed with Doulos artificial intelligence programs, A.I. that was developed by a joint Tereno and Terom Group team. They typically managed navigation, weapons and power systems. Territory Creshen is the capital world of the Wartorn and the place of the faction's founding. The planet was a Sangheili colony world before the formation of the Covenant. Originally a Sangheili colony, after the formation of the Covenant, Creshen was used as a prominent hub for matériel production, thus it was an obvious choice to become the capital of his new government. Colonies *Sloyotis – Gas Giant used for the harvesting of hydrogen, methane, and helium. *Iytan – Wartorn colony world *Chatan – Lifeless planetoid used for strip-mining *Suetun – Wartorn Colony world *Aurilia – Wartorn Colony world *Iiuwei – an Industrial world *Siyclite – Yanme'e/Sangheili Colony world Outposts *N'thol Orbital Shipyards – Shipyard orbiting Creshen Population *Total: 80,827,672,142 **Creshen: 7,577,178,969 *Total: 80,827,672,142 **Total Military: 2,005,570,642 **Active Military: 566,879,531 (0.70%) **Reserve Military: 1,438,691,111 (1.77%) **Special Warfare Group: 5,692,303 (0.28%) **Navy: 566,664,533 (28.25%) ***Aircraft Carriers: 52,600 ***Assault ship: 21,763 ***Attack Submarines: 7,060 ***Balistic Submarines: 2,790 ***Cruisers: 8,800 ***Destroyer: 17,940 **Air Force: 554,035,757 (27.62%)